


体验派

by morisue



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - musical star, M/M, crossover Mozart L'Opéra Rock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 情绪练习是我瞎编的，别信（。）如果只能带一首歌去荒岛我应该会带《Por Una Cabeza》，各种版本可以cover我所有的CP，靠脑补就可以活着_(:з)∠)_





	1. Chapter 1

1

森田刚第一次上台是16岁，被逼的。

那天是巡回季东京场的第一天，有一个群舞演员因为头天的台风被困在关西，尽管天一晴就拼命赶来，但午场的首演仍然会耽误。

主演的坂本昌行暴躁如雷，对调度提出的找个人顶替一会儿的建议非常不满。

同样是主演，但下半场才会出场的长野博在一旁悠哉的涂着黑色指甲油，开口很冷静：“已经反复确认过了，只需要顶《挑战陈规》最后的一点群戏而已，也就是一群妹子追着你跑，总不至于这点戏也演不好。是准时开场还是继续在这里发脾气，随你。”

坂本很吃瘪。他沉默了10秒——毕竟已经没有时间了——不情不愿的对调度说：“好吧，确保在替补里面找一个最熟练的，决不能走错台。”

 

森田被通知临时顶替的时候简直五雷轰顶。

“只是很简单的配戏，你是见习里最好的，肯定没问题。”总调度安慰他。

“可是……我是男的啊？”少年森田怯怯的，小声提出自己的疑问。

“咳！这有什么呀，舞台上反串很正常啊。再说其他女演员都有自己的戏份，别磨蹭了，这可是难得的舞台机会。”总调度看看时间，不由分说的拉起森田，几乎是把他扔进了化妆间，“别怕，化完妆，谁都看不出来！”

像原料被送上了流水线，森田身不由己的在化妆师和造型师的手中迅速辗转，最后顶着假发提着裙子晕乎乎的站在全身镜前，自己也被吓了一跳。

他小心的端详着镜子里陌生的人影，那的确是个浓妆艳抹的小姑娘了。

给他化妆的姐姐似乎也很满意自己的作品，在他身后左看右看，最后弯腰在他脸颊上亲了一口：“快去候场吧，漂亮极了！”

森田带着姐姐身上的脂粉香，红着脸，踢着高跟鞋，跌跌撞撞的去后台了。

 

直到开场音乐响了，森田才一个激灵清醒过来，随即被巨大的紧张攥紧了心脏。

天哪，我这就要上台了么？？？

身边一起候场的姐姐们仿佛明白他的迷糊与紧张，悄声提醒他，跟着她们走位就好了。

另一边，舞台介绍人已经激情澎湃的喊出了那个名字：

“Wolfgang·Amadeus·Mozart！”

 

在一片莺啭娇笑声里，森田手忙脚乱的随着姐姐们冲上了台，跟着浪荡的莫扎特蹿过舞台。

不不不这根本不是在舞台上跑来跑去啊，这是在人堆里钻来钻去啊，走错位节奏就乱了！

即使平时排过全场，一上台脑中一片空白。森田只能本能的跟在其他群演后面，努力控制焦虑的呼吸不要冲出耳麦。这么提心吊胆的跑着，半分钟不到的戏像有半世纪那么长，尤其是穿不惯的高跟鞋配上沉重的裙托，让他总觉得下一步就要跌倒了。

结果他稀里糊涂的跑快了，等他发现时，已经冲到了队伍的最前面。

他吓傻了，本能的回头看了一眼出演莫扎特的坂本昌行，觉得脚软得要摔倒。

而坂本自然的跨了一步，一把扶住他无力的腰，拉近了用力亲了一下。

森田难以置信的慢慢捂住嘴，呆若木鸡的看着坂本再挨个对着其他群舞亲过去——这可是剧本里完全没有的。

但他来不及细想，因为狂笑着的莫扎特已经连侍卫兵都亲上了。

台下的尖叫声此起彼伏。

这时，旁边的群演姐姐已经悄悄拉着他，跟着变幻的灯光，退下了舞台。

森田如同闹剧般的第一次正式舞台表演就这样仓促的结束了。

而坂本那个救场的即兴表演因为效果出众，竟成为常规动作保留了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

2

23岁的森田站在考场的门前，突然想起这些陈年旧事。他又缓缓呼出一口气，擦了擦手心里的汗。

可能是，这种紧张感和第一次上台一样吧。

Staff半开了门通知他入场。定了定神，他走进室内。所谓的考场，其实就是练习室临时摆了一排桌子，桌子后面坐着剧团高层和主演们。

这是莫扎特新演员的甄选考场。

坂本就坐在最右边，穿着柔软的灰色毛衣，鸡心领露出平直的锁骨，袖子随意的挽起，手臂结实有力。他仔细的看着手上的资料，听到响动，抬头看了森田一眼，推了推黑框眼镜，目光平静。

森田努力直视前方，向考官们鞠躬致意，不去看坂本。

考题是现场抽的，他抽中了《后宫诱逃序曲》，萨维里前去评判莫扎特的音乐，第一次听了这个年轻人的歌剧，就深深为之倾倒的片段。

考试是没有助演的，也没有道具。森田需要对着空气嬉闹、愤怒、争论，再志得意满的举起指挥棒。

比让他单独唱一段更难演。

森田尽力演了，评委们的表情略显微妙，也不是不好，但似乎还不够完美。

森田抿抿嘴，默默的准备离开。

“等一下。”坂本突然出声。他站起身，客气的问其他评委：“刚才是独演，我想再看他的对手戏和唱段，可以允许他再加一段吗？”

森田呆了呆，紧张的看向其他人。评委们短暂的交流了几句，还是尊重了坂本的意见。

“第二幕开场，莫扎特与父亲的争执，再加一段《我走过的地方》，”坂本上前问他，“这些你都记得词吗？”

森田忙不迭的点头，坂本做了个安抚的手势：“好的，那我暂时扮演父亲角色，来吧。”

森田还是非常紧张，直到坂本拖着凳子在场上找了个位置坐下，对他招了招手，他才拉了拉衣角，尽量镇定的走上前去。

 

那一年，东京场的首演非常成功。谢幕时，已经将戏服还给正式演员，卸了妆的森田挤在入场口边缘，目不转睛的盯着舞台中央带领团队鞠躬致敬的坂本，拼命鼓掌。

当时的坂本也不过24岁。

森田想，要是自己24岁的时候，能够成为像坂本一样优秀的演员，就好了。

 

在说到“我只是想要你为我骄傲！”这句台词时，森田想起了在后台默默注视着坂本的自己，声音里不禁带了一丝颤抖。

 

两天后，新主演的甄选结果公布了，森田和另一个演员成为了莫扎特新的AB角。

森田去向坂本道谢。两人在坂本的休息室聊了两句，森田没忍住问了一句：“那天您为什么要帮我？您是记得我吗？”虽然自己没有担任过主角，但各种剧里的配角演了不少，森田问出口时，竟有一点期待。

坂本的表情很平静，“其实我对你平时的场上表现印象不深，只是那天你的表现很不错，抽到的题又略有不公，所以想听听你的唱功如何。”

哦。森田收回殷切的目光，低下头点了点。

坂本轻笑一下，拍拍他的头：“你还年轻，这次机会难得，你要好好琢磨这个角色，只要你演得好，观众很快就会记住你的。”

森田头仍是低着，闷声闷气的答道，“谢谢前辈。”

 

那天舞台闭幕后，满怀憧憬的森田在迷迷糊糊中，和退场的坂本撞了个满怀。

旁边的人笑了起来，森田手足无措的向坂本道歉，坂本倒是不介意。他笑着拍了拍森田的肩膀，确认对方没受伤后，又问周围的人：“这么小的孩子也来当场务吗？我们不会违法招童工吧？”

四周又爆发出一阵哄笑，和森田一起上台的几个姐姐笑得最大声。森田耳朵都红了，听到其中一个对坂本笑道，瞎说什么呀，你刚才还在台上亲人家，下来就不认识了？

坂本瞪大了眼：“啊？我亲的不是个女孩子吗？？”

迟到的那个女演员把自己的假发往森田头上一套：“这下认得了吧？”

坂本仔细看了两眼，面露窘色：“……我没想到有扮女装那么好看的男孩子。”

周围人愈发笑得厉害了。森田不知道该如何收场，又窘又急。坂本见状忙对他道歉，又轻声安慰他，因为凑得近了，旁边有人起哄：“亲一个！亲一个！”

森田觉得自己脸都要烧起来了，情急之下他一把扯掉头套往坂本怀里一塞，掉头就跑，留下大笑的众人落荒而逃。

 

从坂本的房间里退出来，森田抬头看着房门上坂本昌行的名牌。他想，这么多年过去，他还是不记得自己。

他几乎要为这样的认知哀伤起来。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
会换角是因为长野息影退团了。坂本主动提出要接替萨维里的角色。  
“三十多岁的莫扎特也没人想看了吧，但这个年纪的萨维里正合适。”坂本的坚持近乎无理，“何况，我是团里最熟悉这个角色的人。”  
话倒是没错，毕竟十多年来，长野一次也没有缺席出演，以至于萨维里的B角配置形同虚设，也只有常年和长野搭戏的坂本能对萨维里的戏份烂熟于心。  
再说了，换个萨维里站在坂本的莫扎特身边，恐怕连观众都不买账。  
这就像是一出从未停歇的双人舞，如此密不透风，以至旁人无法插足。若硬要倒下一个，竟只能双双止步。

莫扎特的新人海报是以剪影的形式推出的，神神秘秘，隆重辉煌。但其实更多想给忠实的戏迷们一个心理缓冲。  
森田几乎能想象出来悲伤的女孩子们如何将长野裱成一道明月光，又对坂本出演萨维里抱持极大好奇与期待，唯独对新的莫扎特冷眼旁观，等着评头论足。  
这让他单独排练的时间一次比一次延长，几乎要睡在练习室。  
“森田君，你可不能再瘦下去了，”负责改戏服的服装师量着他的腰围直皱眉，“再瘦下去，莫扎特的衣服都重做得了。”  
森田不好意思的点了点头，下意识的捂了一下胃。他最近压力大到胃痉挛，吃不下东西。  
“重做一件也可以啊。”背后突然响起人声。森田回头，见坂本正靠在门上，仔细打量自己。“莫扎特第一次离开萨尔茨堡时才17岁，还是个单纯的少年，可以配一套简单的纯白戏服凸显气质。森田身材纤细，穿白的好看。”  
服装师若有所思的点点头：“倒是可以试试，毕竟换了卡司，加点细节也不错……我去和导演商量一下。”说着便离开了。  
森田有点拘谨的向坂本微微鞠躬：“谢谢前辈。”  
“没事，”坂本和气的拍拍他的肩，“先去吃了午餐再练吧。”

森田只端了一盘沙拉，还吃得磨磨蹭蹭。坂本歪着头问他：“你总不至于觉得自己还需要节食吧？”  
“不……”森田有些紧张的看坂本一眼，又低下头拿叉子戳小番茄，“我只是没什么胃口。”  
“我知道你最近练得很辛苦，但你现在的状态可一点都不莫扎特。”坂本敲敲他的盘子，“你太沉重了。你的身体都是紧张的，不够自信，不够张扬。莫扎特需要一点放浪形骸。”  
森田抬头与坂本对视，再努力控制表情，微蹙的眉间仍是出卖了他，仿佛在说这样简单的事还用你说。  
坂本倒笑了：“嗯，这样不服气的样子倒更接近角色了。”  
“其实甄选时，最打动我的，是你的气质。”坂本下意识的挥了挥手，“眼神、表情、肢体语言，都是骄傲而自在的。你完全沉浸在歌舞里，普通人捉不住你，就像捉不住一只会飞的鸟。而我觉得这非常莫扎特。”  
森田第一次听到坂本这样评价自己，竟有点呆，反应过来脸已经红了。  
坂本笑笑：“下午带你做组情绪练习吧。”

森田以为训练会是肌肉放松之类缓解焦虑的课程，没想到坂本找了间空房间，放了一张莫扎特的合辑，听起来似乎是自录的。  
“跟着音乐随便跳，不要考虑舞种或动作，只是试着用身体去感受音乐，再尝试用身体表达出来。”坂本说道， “你自己跳，我一个小时后再来。记住，忘掉陈规，最重要的是让身体跟着感觉走。”  
然后他就真的走掉了，留下森田一头雾水的呆站着。  
音乐还在播放，森田回过神来，决定先按坂本说的做做看。他抬起手，又感到一丝尴尬，轻咳了一声，才完全打开手臂。  
一开始还是循规蹈矩伴着协奏曲跳古典舞，甚至跳了一小段小步舞曲，但因为实在无趣立刻放弃了。两三首后，他出了汗，身体似乎也活动开了，变得灵巧起来。跟着明亮欢快的节奏，他几乎有些想要恶作剧，不禁随意跳起来，自得其乐的变换着动作，为了身体与音乐的默契笑了。  
“忘掉陈规，让身体去感受和表达。”  
他想起坂本的话，闭上眼用力一跃，在空中漂亮的旋转了一圈，再稳稳的落下，心里觉得松快舒畅。  
突然传来的掌声打断了他。回过头，坂本在门口笑着看他：“看来练习有成效了。”

“莫扎特是个很天真的人。”坂本在流淌着音乐的室内席地而坐，拍了拍身边的地板，示意森田坐下。“他在音乐上过于天才和沉迷，在生活的其他方面必然不那么精通，在人情世故面前还是个小孩。所以他的任性、冲动、离经叛道，都只是他才情非凡的另一种表现。我也有过瓶颈期，这种时候就静下来听听他的音乐。他不活在剧本里，他活在他的音乐里。通过他的音乐去接近这个人，越懂他，才能把他演活。”  
森田认真的听完，若有所思：“坂本君果然像业界评论说的那样，是个很厉害的体验派呢。”  
坂本被他认真的神情逗笑了：“我可没那么厉害，这个听音乐的办法还是别人告诉我的。”  
森田心头一动，不假思索的问道：“是长野君吗？”  
坂本顿了顿：“……你倒挺会猜。”  
森田这才觉出唐突，有些语塞。坂本拍拍他，站了起来。  
“今天就先这样吧，按时回家，抱持身体的良好状态也是必须的。”  
森田跟着起身，问了一句：“这张CD……可以借我吗？”  
坂本笑了：“送你啦。”  
说着，摆摆手，很是潇洒的离开了。  
森田注视着他的背影消失在走廊尽头，轻轻关掉了音乐。  
他小心的收好CD，想着坂本的话。  
突然提起长野并不是偶然。他曾无意看到坂本和长野也像这样，单独在练习室听歌练舞。  
可当时他们跳的是一支探戈。  
《一步之遥》。  
直到现在，他都忘不了两人熨帖华丽的舞步，忘不了他们彼此近在咫尺的脸和闪烁的目光。  
他在练习室外看他们跳这支沉默的舞。钢琴错落，提琴悠扬，缠绵的曲调周而复始，仿佛永不会结束，而最后一步也永不可触。  
他在窗外看这样一支舞，感觉自己也和窗内的空气一样，暧昧而窒息了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情绪练习是我瞎编的，别信（。）  
> 如果只能带一首歌去荒岛我应该会带《Por Una Cabeza》，各种版本可以cover我所有的CP，靠脑补就可以活着_(:з)∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

三个月的排练期过得飞快，森田的主演首秀如期而至。

像准备了太久的大考，真到了眼前，反而没那么紧张。森田自然的演完全程，觉得自己似乎还不错。

但第二天的报纸，踌躇了很久也没敢看。

毕竟他不想看到类似“森田刚的莫扎特唯一的优点就是矮”*这样的剧评。

在休息室坐立不安了半天，他还是绕开了桌上的书刊杂志，一个人跑到练习室开嗓。

他来得太早了，当其他人陆续到达并发现他时，他已经练了三首歌了。

森田森田，来人欢快的叫着他的名字。你看今天的报纸没？你居然还没看！

娱乐版块、专业杂志乃至网页八卦。关于他的新闻在眼前一溜排开，眼花缭乱。

“虽然技巧和舞台经验还有打磨的空间，但他是天生的莫扎特。”

业界的权威们如此评价道。

森田半张脸躲在纸张后，瞅着兴高采烈的团员们害羞的笑了。

 

此后的演出也依旧顺利。几场下来，观众对森田的接受度很高。

但坂本对他反而更严格了。登高跌重，森田明白他的苦心。何况他还在坂本的化妆桌上看到了原版的《莫扎特与萨维里》*，暗暗咂舌的同时也反省了一下自己的英语练习最后的结论是不了不了我还是先老实把日语说顺吧。

但即使森田多么努力，坂本似乎都不够满意。

某句台词重音不对，某个调不够准，某段表演过于夸张又或者不够激烈。伴随着日复一日的巡演，体验派的坂本似乎彻底成为那个挑剔、傲慢，却又举足轻重的萨维里。

终于有一天，就连森田的眼神都不够准确了。

“不行不行，你这个情绪不对！”在排练萨维里探望病重的莫扎特时，坂本第N次打断了森田。

“莫扎特与萨维里的感情是非常矛盾的。他们互相景仰，惺惺相惜，可萨维里也做过很多打压莫扎特的事，所以我对你是心怀愧疚的，我看到你病得快死了，心里是非常矛盾非常痛苦的！那你呢？历史上的莫扎特是骄傲的、刻薄的，对萨维里也是怀着恨的！可你看我的眼神太赤裸了！要复杂一点，你的感情如果不到位，他们之间的戏剧张力就很单薄你懂吗？你再多一点，再——这样吧我演一遍给你看。”

说着，坂本换了个站位摆了个姿势，而一直以来对坂本的批评都沉默接受的森田背对着他低着头开了口：

“历史上，莫扎特还曾挽着萨维里的胳膊兴高采烈地去看歌剧。”

坂本没太听清：“你说什么？”

“是你说的，莫扎特是个天真的人。”森田转过身看着坂本，“所以他的感情就是纯粹的，分明的，激烈的。没错，他景仰萨维里，他希望得到他的认可，他把他当做一个值得信赖的朋友，唯一的知音！不，他并不怨恨萨维里，他爱他！”

所有的人都被森田的突然爆发震住了，就连坂本都愣愣的看着森田冲着自己冷笑了一下。

“骄傲而自负的人到底是谁呢，大师？你打压我，你阻挠我，都是因为你不敢正视自己真实的内心！你嫉妒我，你热爱我！你不敢直视我的眼神是因为你不曾像我这样纯粹的爱一个人！”

坂本几乎找不到自己的声音了，他干哑的吐出一声 “你——”

森田冷淡的打断了他：“每个人的表演不一样。我不想模仿你。你说了那么多，我问你，你有这么深的爱过一个人吗？”

坂本怔了很久。空气紧绷到一根针就能划破，他暴露在森田的目光里无处遁形。他想起那个人微微勾着嘴角笑着，仿佛闲聊一般的轻叹：

萨维里这个人呀，一辈子最大的毛病，就是自欺，所以得不到玫瑰与星空。

 

长吸一口气，坂本的脸色平静而苍凉：“……我不知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 莫扎特身材不高，当时不喜欢他的人曾拿这个嘲讽他。
> 
> 2 《莫扎特与萨维里》，俄国戏剧，by，普希金（。）（没错，普大大的这篇主题为相爱相杀的同人（大雾）深刻影响了后世同类文艺作品。）


	5. Chapter 5

那天坂本在候场的时候从监控里看森田的莫扎特，看他用自己的方式演出了一个更加张狂、风流、意气风发，敢爱敢恨的莫扎特。他专心的看着表演，直到上半场落幕。

下半场，坂本在演对手戏的时候，觉得森田看他的眼神热烈得像要烧起来。他莫名地有些欣慰，谢幕时主动抱了抱森田塔。在台下迷妹的尖叫声里，他觉得怀里的身体在微微颤抖。他想确认一下森田的状态，但森田迅速的低头走到边台，他没能看清森田藏在眼底的神情。

后来，坂本不再纠结森田的表演。他专注揣摩自己的萨维里，之后的排练，他觉得越来越顺利默契了。

 

莫扎特快死了。萨维里独自去见他最后一面，被康斯坦丁呵斥。莫扎特挣扎着从病床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃走向他：“啊，您来了！”

萨维里的视线越过莫扎特的妻子，焦灼的落在他脸上，痛彻心扉。

最近的戏剧评论，除了继续夸赞森田外，还特别提到坂本的萨维里也超越了长野，对萨维里的把握更深刻，果然宝刀不老。

“也许是演过多年莫扎特吧，再来演萨维里，对两个角色的双重理解，让新版的萨维里在深陷嫉妒与自责的矛盾之外，对莫扎特的钦慕也表现得淋漓尽致，将这对宿命之人的纠葛更多的呈现在观众面前。”

坂本放下报纸，想起昨天谢幕之后，导演特别满意，盛赞他感情充沛。“不愧是资深体验派啊，状态保持得真好。那句诅咒天下所有爱人唱得比长野还好。”

你有这样深的爱过一个人吗。他想起森田的诘问。他唱“如果不免一死，那就活到极限”时，眼里的信赖……与爱。

坂本脑中闪过一丝惶惑，心脏抽痛了起来。

 

巡回到最后一个城市时，坂本的航班延误了，虽然按时赶到了，却根本没时间修整，直接彩排了一下午，就匆忙准备晚上的首场了。演出没有问题，但下场后，坂本在回后台的路上昏倒了。

那天的谢幕没有萨维里，而莫扎特明显心不在焉，而且破天荒的只有一次全团致意，之后无论观众如何不舍的安可，帷幕也没拉开。

森田在走廊里飞奔，随手扯下碍事的假发。不顾staff跟在身后大呼小叫，一口气冲进坂本的休息室，看到医生对他做了个噤声的手势，才屏气在一旁站着，焦虑的看着坂本苍白的脸。

“劳累过度，低血糖。”医生简单的解释了一下，给坂本挂了葡萄糖，嘱咐森田不要打扰他休息，就离开了。

打发走所有人，坚持自己守着坂本的森田盲目的在房间里瞎转悠。一会调一下点滴的速度，一会给坂本干枯的嘴唇上沾湿棉签，一会摆弄化妆台上的杂物。

镜子里映出一个不安的自己，森田听到砰砰的心跳声。

他转过头去端详坂本的睡颜。惯常严肃的眉头松开了，英挺而沉静的五官仿佛多了一丝温柔。森田看了一会，轻轻的走近，在床边蹲下。坂本似乎睡得不太安稳，睫毛轻颤。

森田将下巴贴上柔软的床单，出神的描摹坂本的脸。

 

本来就睡得不沉的坂本被轻浅的呼吸弄醒了。他迷茫的睁开眼，看到眼前一个放大的，吓傻的，森田的脸。

还没卸妆，眼线有些狼狈的晕开，唇彩却依旧鲜妍，混着呆愣的表情，既妖冶又清纯。

像一个少年。像世上只有这一个少年。

鬼使神差的，坂本凑过去，轻轻吻了他。

真是非常轻浅的一个吻，堪堪碰到嘴唇，无色无味，致命非常。

森田腾地窜起来，难以置信的又看了坂本一眼，看清他坦然的神情，面红耳赤的夺门而逃。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天是巡回的大千秋。而森田鲜少的迟到了。来不及彩排，和团队匆忙的致歉，就躲去后台准备，全程完美的避开和坂本的任何接触。

离开场还有10分钟。森田紧握着门把手，在心里努力的给自己打气，呼了好几口气，才下定决心拉开门。

门外站在坂本，很放松的倚着门框，笑得好整以暇。

森田慌得差点没把门甩他脸上。

坂本撑住门，俯低身体直视他，声音平静坚定，如往常一样不容动摇：“好好演完，我们再认真谈谈，好吗？”

森田觉得自己产生了错觉，他居然觉得刚才这句话像在调情，而他还被撩到了。

低下头胡乱点了点，他一把推开眼前的人，逃也似的冲去登台区，没有看到身后人得逞的笑。

毫不夸张的说，森田用尽毕生功力，才让自己在临上台5分钟前终于心无杂念的进入角色。

 

大千秋盛况空前。显然经过一个演出季的考验，观众们已经对这个新的莫扎特迷醉不已，安可了三遍也无人离席。

坂本站在森田身边，笑眯眯的问：“怎么办？要再出去一次吗？”

森田大汗淋漓，可心里却觉得酣畅而松快。他迎向坂本的目光，笑了起来：“好啊。”

坂本昌行和森田刚，手拉着手，突然从帷幕里冲出来，一直踩上舞台边缘的音箱。

剧场里沸腾掀天，每一个剧团的人都走上台向观众致意。

“呐，要不要下去第一排？”坂本像是故意的，与森田咬耳朵。在震耳欲聋的尖叫声里，他们注视着彼此，像准备恶作剧的少年们，冒着傻气，发着光。

森田玩性大起的点头，坂本收回视线，望向观众席的时候就势迈出了一步——

他突然瞥见长野站在三四排的位置，穿着正式的礼服，挽着时髦的高级围巾，和其他人一起，热烈的鼓掌。

他们视线相对，他笑得温婉动人，一如当年。

全场的热闹突然变成了惊呼——据说那夜的坂本过于得意忘形，竟然一脚踩空，吭都没吭的栽下舞台。


	7. Chapter 7

六年后，森田站在萨尔茨堡一栋不起眼的淡黄色楼前*，注视着某扇窗，仿佛在与自己对视。

这是他首次欧巡，最后一站是奥地利，向莫扎特致敬。

他还留着首次主演时的杂志。那场轰动一时的剧作报道占了好个版面，除了连篇累牍的夸赞和介绍他和他的剧团，还有显眼的大标题分别写着“长野博多年后突然现身，携妻观剧”和“大混乱！坂本昌行意外坠台”之类。

森田长久的注视着那扇陌生的窗，似乎想穿过普通的白色窗棂，看透莫扎特传奇而神秘的一生。

他二十九岁了，不再年少轻狂，但内心深处依然试图离这个天才更近一步。

并不是单纯为了角色，他隐约觉得，他们的寂寞说不定是相似的。

 

他最终没能和坂本好好谈一谈，更遑论在一起。

坂本跌下的瞬间，他没能拉住他。而顺着伸出的手臂，他看到了人群里的长野。

那之后，像是有了心病，他退回原地，甚至没有给坂本留下一丝机会。

坂本痊愈后一年间，他们依然合作，依旧天衣无缝，而一年后，坂本离开了剧团。

那一刻，森田突然理解了萨维里。理解了《美好的痛苦》里的每一句词。

他想，幸好莫扎特泯灭于天妒英才。也许每个人老了都会堕入平庸，都会变成萨维里，囿于自欺，恐惧越出雷池引火烧身，恐惧真相如明镜，映出自己的脆弱与不堪。

他始终是台上炽烈的莫扎特，但灵魂里，曾被那个人赞叹过的自由如风却悄无声息的沉寂了。

他的萨维里换了搭档。他心里那只捉不住的鸟被坂本戴上了脚链，随着他一起离开了。

听说，坂本至今仍是单身。

在微凉的秋风里，森田出着神，不自觉的哼起了歌。

 

“我沉睡在玫瑰上

它们为我画十祈祷

痛苦降临

我却不敢

想念你”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄色房子是莫扎特的故居。
> 
>  
> 
> 和计划的不一样，让坂go凉了_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 就，被最新一期的（早就没看的）团番伤害了。
> 
> 如果诚实的面对一下，坂go真的很难HE。
> 
> 太过相似的人，年轻时可能还有机会互相折磨出一段佳话，而一旦错过，老了之后只会相敬如宾。
> 
> 维持着一种微妙的，想触碰又收回手，的复杂暧昧。
> 
> 越懂对方，顾虑越多，越难靠近。
> 
> 爱情需要奋不顾身，他们已经老到彼此的关心都像客气。
> 
> 少年不识爱恨一生最心动。
> 
> 他们在最好的时候，身边都有无法抹去的人，错过了时机。
> 
> 终将错过一生。


End file.
